


Sidewalks

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amount of times that Ryan had driven on things that weren’t the road became concerning to Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidewalks

“Sweet mother of _mercy_ , Ryan! You’re going to turn me into a Catholic judging by the amount of times you’re making me say ‘Oh god’,” Ray said, holding on to the grab handle for support. His face was losing color as Ryan’s driving became more and more erratic. They drove over a curb, and Ray hit his head against the roof of the car. “Oh Jesus fuck!” He scowled and glared and Ryan before leaning out the window to shoot at the police behind them.

“Sorry, Ray!” Ryan apologized, sounding a little strained. “But I’m trying to get rid of two helicopters and a squadron of police cars here!” Ray ducked back in and shot a look at Ryan. He was focused on the road, trying to dodge cars and make it past red lights. He groaned as he slammed his head into the window as he made a particularly hard right turn. “What’s your position?” he asked suddenly. Ray looked confused.

“My position?” he asked. “I’m right-”

“I’m talking over the comm,” Ryan barked. Ray raised his hands in mock surrender as he heard his own earpiece crackle.

“You guys are salty as _fuck_ today!” Ray heard Geoff laugh through his earpiece. “I’m almost there to Mt. Chilliad. About a mile from it, I think.” There was a sound of gun shots over the line. “Although I might have to call Lester or try and lose the cops,” Geoff admitted a little later. Ryan swore and hit the driving wheel.

“Well, hurry up!” Ryan ordered. “If there are cops near Mt. Chilliad then I’ll have to take another road to the top.” He made a left turn and bumped some poor motorcyclist who went flying over the bushes. “You copy, Geoff?”

“Yeah, yeah. 10-4 and all that shit,” Geoff said, almost lazily. Ryan sighed from behind his mask. “I’m going to draw the cops away from Chilliad a little bit and then call Lester,” Geoff explained. “I’ll tell you when they’re gone. I’m getting off the line. Over and out.” The crackling in Ray’s ear stopped just as a bullet went through the windshield.

“Holy shit!” Ryan yelled. He swerved and hit a mailbox before getting back on the road. “Okay, now that was my fault.” His grip on the wheel tightened as they finally reached the highway.

“The police are still hot on our heels, Ryan,” Ray gritted out, looking at the rearview mirror. They had lost one or two cars, but that was it. The helicopters were still above them, and the bullets never seemed to stop.

“I know, I know,” Ryan said. He looked at Ray and then back at the road. They were rapidly approaching a bridge. “Ray, I am going to something incredibly stupid.” Ray turned towards Ryan with wide and eyes and looked at the bridge.

“Oh hell no. Ryan, I swear to god if you are going to-”

“Hold on to something!” Ray screamed and grabbed the grab handle as Ryan turned the car left into traffic and off the bridge.

“I regret everything I’ve done in this life!” Ray shrieked. “Oh my fucking god!” The car hit the water and broke the windshield completely. The engine stopped. Ray had slammed up and hit his head against the roof of the car again before he was slammed back into the seat. Ray and Ryan covered their faces as the car came to a stop in the water. Ray looked up and saw the water only came up to his chest. Ray snapped. “Are you fucking crazy?!” he yelled, pushing Ryan. “Get the fuck outta here and on dry land!” Ryan grumbled, but managed to start the engine again. He slowly made his way to shore as Ray crossed his arms to try to stay warm in the water. When they finally beached, Ryan let out a deep breath.

“Okay, maybe that was a little crazy,” he admitted sheepishly. Ray slammed his hands on the dashboard and Ryan actually flinched.

“A little?  _A little_? You  _literally_  just drove a car _off a **bridge**_!” he accused, pointing a finger at Ryan. “Of all the stupid stunts you could do, you drove a car off a bridge! We could have called Lester or some shit!” Ray sighed angrily and checked his cartridge harshly. “Just- Just go to Mt. Chilliad.” He put his face in his hands, and placed the rifle between his legs, propping it against the dash just as Ryan bumped over the curb. “Why do you keep on driving on places that  _aren’t_  the road?”

 


End file.
